Turning the Tables
by Coldplayplaystheworld
Summary: Now...there is no denying that Edward is beautiful and mysterious and most girls dream. Perhaps that is why Bella fell for him so fast. However, do you ever wonder what it would be like if Edward was chasing Bella and making a fool of himself? How would


**Now...there is no denying that Edward is beautiful and mysterious and most girls dream. Perhaps that is why Bella fell for him so fast. However, do you ever wonder what it would be like if Edward was chasing Bella and making a fool of himself? How would he react under utter rejection and disappointment? So lets turn the tables shall we, and explore the realm of the unwritten. **

There is a reason kids celebrate graduating from High School, because it is not an enjoyable experience. Edward was sick of it by now, but Forks was perfect. Always cloudy, not very many people. So the Cullen family decided to start young. Edward was about 100 years old and still attending High School. He grumbled as he trudged up the steps of his school, and he was late, but that was no problem.

He slipped into his class silent and unnoticed and went directly to the teachers desk.

"Im so sorry im late." he murmured he could hear her heart accelerate. Weather it was from fear or the undeniable attraction humans had on him it did not matter.

"Traffic was heavy this morning." His eyes intent on her face scorching her with his gaze a mouse in the eyes of a hawk, but she did not know that. He could be late every day and get away with it. There was one perk to being a vampire, the control he had over humans.

The day was gloomy and gray, the way it always was in Forks. Heavy fog lined the mountains in the distance, making them blurred ominous shapes. The sun was trying to emerge from behind the clouds making the air almost translucent. He stepped outside breathing in the air, however the air gave him no pleasure or relief. He did not need to breath it was just a habit. Edward walked to his next class. He sat down into the little biology class room and peered out the window. He was especially bored today, and did not know why. Perhaps it was because he already knew everything his teachers were teaching him, or because he could not sleep to pass the time. He slouched down lower into his seat and drown out all of the thoughts of the kids around him. Everyone was the same, no one's thoughts were interesting, or genuine. The door opened and it hit him. The scent like a wrecking ball, hitting him with suck force he almost fell over. He fought to suppress the gruesome snarl that was about to rip from his chest. He looked up to see who possessed such a sent and he melted. She was just a girl, with hazelnut eyes and long hair. It was had to believe something so violent could be radiating from her sweet continence. The only available seat was next to him so he quickly moved his bag struggling to move at a human pace. He was feeling a little anxious and it was making him nervous. She sat by him tripping all along the way, and kept her eyes down. She finally looked up at him, and he almost lost it, his thirst was ripping his chest into pieces. However he could not look away from her. Her expression became fearful and he looked away breaking her from his intense stare. He had to remind himself that he was a monster, and overall scary. He clutched the seat until he could feel his hand mold into the plastic. He looked at her again, and she was looking at him, no doubt trying to figure out what his problem was. He had to speak to her, he wanted to hear her voice respond to him. Cautiously he opened his mouth, but he lost control of his voice. His thirst was so extreme that a horrifying high pitched squeak was all that came out of his throat. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, all of them now wondering what his problem was. He expected the girl to laugh at him mockingly, but she just looked at him with a frightened disgusted look. Her eyes burned a hole into him, but he could not apologize, for fear he would squeak again. In a desperate attempt he smiled, but he could tell it came across as a horrifying grimace because she shivered and scooted as far away as possible. He put his head down on the table wondering why he was so stupid and losing his control. He tried not to look at her but It was no use she lured him. She was looking down her hair a curtain hiding her face. Edward just wanted to know her name. So he scanned the thoughts of everyone, Mike Newton was the worst. He was watching her every move and analyzing what to say to her every class. But his mind snooping payed off her name was Isabella Swan, but she preferred Bella.

The dismissal bell rang and she stood up half toppling over when her bag hit the desk. He almost had forgot his thirst but when she stood a new gust of air hit him, he put his hand onto the desk to steady himself. She left the room with Edward close behind. Now that he was outside he could think more clearly. The fresh air diluted her scent. He caught up to Bella in a few leaps.

"Hello." was all he said he was still not sure his voice was stable. She looked up and something crossed her face, something he was not sure of. So he listened....wondering what she was thinking, but nothing came to him.

"Hi." was all she said back. Why could he not hear her, listing again was no use absolutely nothing was coming from her and he was scared.

"Your name is Bella right?" He was frustrated now. What was wrong with him? Was he losing it?

"How..do you know my name." she stammered looking at her feet again, he wished she would just look at him.

"Well everyone knows your name." Edward said proud of himself. She looked up and her eyes were afraid and her cheeks blushed pink. This made his throat rip with flames.

"No, no one knows my name this is my first day. How in the world would you know my name." she retorted suspicion in her voice.

"Um." was all he could respond he was a loss for word.

"I don't know you, but I suppose we will have to be seeing each other. I would appreciate it if you could just back off, truthfully you are scaring me." her blunt words shocked him.

"I know im scaring you, im sorry, I can see it in your eyes." she looked at him with a dumfounded expression and went into the locker room. And he just stood there and could not move, she was doing something to him, but she already hated him. But he did not know for sure because he could not hear into her thoughts. He was alone, and would have to do this the old fashioned way.


End file.
